1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly it pertains to a cassette tape recoder comprising a cassette eject mechanism designed so that a cassette receptacle is positively pivotally moved, by depressing an eject key, to an inclined position where a cassette can be inserted into or removed from the receptacle, and a safety mechanism for preventing the eject key from being depressed when playback key is depressed and for preventing the playback key from being depressed when the cassette receptacle assumes the inclined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the conventional cassette eject mechanism, an elongated coil spring is used, and the axial spring force thereof is utilized to cause a cassette receptacle to be resiliently cocked to the aforementioned inclined position. With such an arrangement, however, there is a tendency that before the receptacle is fully cocked, an undesirable balance of force may be established between the aforementioned spring and the cassette receptacle for some reason, with a result that the receptacle is stopped half-way. In an attempt to take the cassette out of the receptacle while the latter is at such a halfway position, it is necessary to manually push up the receptacle per se further. Moreover, should the cassette be pushed out of the receptacle which is stopped half-way as mentioned above, not only the cassette but also the heads could possibly be damaged.